


No Truth at All

by rachelthesquid



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, but happy birthday to the peacock rider!!!, i first wrote a draft of this when i was like 11 lol, major throwback, obvs i fixed it up a bit, still needs editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelthesquid/pseuds/rachelthesquid
Summary: Of all the people to be stranded on a deserted island with Elizabeth could do worse than Jack Sparrow, the man who escaped this very island once before. Influenced by a  deleted scene, part 1 of 3.





	No Truth at All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePeacockRider136](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeacockRider136/gifts).



> Happy birthday and ten year anniversary to my best friend! Here's a throwback to the days when we were pirate obsessed preteens, we may be growing up but some things never change. Like our friendship and the undeniable sexiness of pirates ☠️

She should have been more shocked by their current predicament. Elizabeth had been taken from a life of sheltered privilege to a day to day fight for survival. All things considered, she had reacted better than many would have in her position. It was possible that she was more courageous than most, although in truth it was likely because Elizabeth had fantasized about strangely similar situations for years. Ever since she was a young girl with what could be described as an unhealthy fascination with pirates Elizabeth craved adventure. She longed for the excitement and freedom that a life at sea would bring, along with all the danger that came along with it. As a girl she developed a strong sense of imagination, a trait she never outgrew. In a way she'd been mentally prepared for this for years. At least, this was what she told herself as she peered over the edge of the plank, teetering slightly on the thin slab of wood that wobbled even under her slight weight. She had nearly braced herself when she felt the unsteady balance she'd achieved roughly disrupted. She heard laughter just as her shocked cry was cut short by the sudden plunge into the waves below.

The fall caused her heart to drop. Elizabeth hit the water hard, leaving her skin stinging as if she'd been slapped. She struggled to the surface, weighed down by what little clothing she had been allowed to keep on, and drew in a raspy breath. Salt stung her eyes and burned in her throat.

_This is real. This is really happening._

  
For a brief moment she expected to wake up and realize it had been another dream, but she was too aware of every detail. Normally Elizabeth was a dreamer by both nature and necessity, but for once she found herself firmly grounded in reality, hyper aware of her surroundings and the situation she was in. Her entire body had been hurt from the fall, but her mind put the pain on hold.

_Breathe. Keep breathing._

The dizzying effect of the sudden drop wore off and Elizabeth kept her eyes fixed on the tiny island ahead. She pushed herself forward, kicking through the clear blue water and thinking only of survival.

* * *

 

Fantasies tend to be idealistic by nature, but Elizabeth always preferred to keep at least a hint of realism in her private fantasies. Otherwise they weren't quite as satisfying. The more realistic they were the more likely it seemed they could plausibly happen.

Following her discovery of Will Turner's medallion her imagination ran wild with the possibilities of becoming a pirate. In her mind she saw herself running away and slipping into the life of a lowly deckhand, disguised as a young man. She imagined slowly working to prove herself a more than capable pirate, and then a Captain so feared and respected that her place as a governess would be forgotten. No one would dare tell a master swordswoman to remember her place as a lady. She liked to think that her crew would be mostly women looking for the same thing she was. She'd read of pirate crews that were made up entirely of former slaves and women in disguise. People escaping the cruel fates of lifelong slavery or rape, the very things pirates were often accused of. She wasn't naïve, she knew better than to idolize all pirates as freedom fighters. But she also knew that they weren't all the lawless brutes they'd been painted to be. She was endlessly fascinated by the pirate code, by the sense of morality they held.

Her sympathetic views were uncommon, and no doubt influenced by Will Turner. He was the kindest man she knew, and on first meeting him she found a pirate medallion around his neck. She imagined him as the type to follow a code, to seek freedom for those who were trapped.

Long before she knew the truth about the medallion, about Will's history, she imagined coaxing the truth out of him. She held on to fantasies about what their life would be like if they ran away together. The two would be a perfect match with no one around to stop them from being together.

As she grew older pirate life and running away with Will naturally led to fantasies of a different nature. She was timid at first, even in her own imagination, and she had to work up the perfect scenario for their first night of intimacy. She must have reimagined losing her virginity a hundred times, adding details and changing their every move until she was satisfied with that part of her fantasy and ready to move on to the next.

Her body began to ache for what her mind created, her eyes lingered on Will each time she met him. She would find herself laying awake at night thinking about him, her hands drifting beneath her sheets.

Years passed and she added on to her fantasy, building worlds of adventure in her mind. At every party, every social event she was to attend and appear demure and respectable, she would keep her mouth shut and let her mind run free. This gave her an air of mystery and intelligence that many men admired. She hardly noticed and definitely didn't care for their attention. Elizabeth had only ever felt drawn to one man in her daily life. And one other in her fantasy life.

* * *

 

The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had to be the best person to be stranded on this island with. Elizabeth reminded herself of the legends surrounding him, the stories she'd read about, the rumors she had overheard. They helped her stay afloat and pushed her forward when the tide pulled her back. Her muscles ached to the point of numbness and her fair skin burned beneath the sun. She gritted her teeth and kicked harder, reaching forward through the waves over and over.

_If he can do it, so can I. This isn't even the first time for him. Hell, its the same damn spot._

The waves were relentless and reaching the beach took longer than she would have thought. At times she felt that no matter how hard she kicked she wasn't moving at all. With gritted teeth she pushed herself through the tides that fought her until the water became shallow enough to walk in. Being able to wade through the increasingly shallow water and finally onto the dry sand granted her immense relief. She felt wobbly at first, barely able to stay upright, but slowly the feeling returned to her limbs. As she caught her breath Elizabeth looked to Jack, but he seemed preoccupied. His mind was definitely somewhere far from the tiny island.

* * *

 

Of all the pirates she'd read about Captain Jack Sparrow had always been the most fascinating. He was legendary in the most atypical way. The stories surrounding all had several things in common. He was unpredictable, his motivations impossible to read, and he was either mad or brilliant.

After reading enough of the legends surrounding him, and after studying sketches of him, Elizabeth felt that same feeling towards Jack that she experienced around Will. A nervous warmth, a fevered longing that no amount of fantasies and time alone could truly satisfy.

She pictured meeting him countless times, but not once did she imagine a scenario anything close to their actual introduction. Aside from the blurred vision, the tightness in her chest and abdomen, her near nakedness, and their sudden physical closeness, that is. But being a hostage, a tool for his escape, was far from her ideal first impression.

Looking back on it later that night she couldn't help but feel excited. It had all happened so fast, she had feigned disgust and acted as was expected of her, all the while wishing to follow him. She lay in bed, her maid tending to her, and thought of how close she'd been to him. She remembered the thin fabric she wore clinging to her body, the cold water causing her nipples to harden and become unavoidably visible, she remembered how his body felt against hers and the way he eyed her. She thought of adjusting his effects around his waist while his cuffed hands rested behind her neck. She pictured the cocky smile he shot to the men behind her, to her _father_ , and blushed. She'd let her fingertips wander a bit more than necessary, tightening his belt and hissing " _despicable_ " to cover up the fact that she knew exactly what caused that smile of his.

* * *

 

Without a word Jack began walking further inland. Elizabeth followed him, eagerly asking what his plan was, equally ready to escape and to learn the truth about his former escape.

The truth, that it was all dumb luck, wasn't something she could accept. She pushed away the need to process what she was hearing and re-evaluate how she thought of the man she'd secretly admired since adolescence. She felt betrayed and furious, but there was no time for that now.

"Is there any truth to the stories I've heard then?"

Jack stretched his shirt's already open neckline to expose scars on either side of his chest. Some were light and faded, others were nasty and looked horribly painful.

"No truth at all." Jack stated in a tone she couldn't quite read.

The scars...she could make guesses about where some of them came from but others were mysteries. Not every story was true, but how many true stories about Jack Sparrow had gone untold? She had an opportunity to find out. To explore his past, unravel his mysteries, and fulfill her curiosity. In the back of her mind she'd already begun formulating a plan of escape, but that plan would have to wait until The Black Pearl had sailed off a good distance. Any distress signal lit now would be seen by Barbossa and his crew. She couldn't risk them returning to kill them for good, and it was unlikely that Jack would let her anywhere near the necessary fuel for the fire. Truthfully Elizabeth was grateful for the extra time, it justified her plans for Jack.

The blazing sun melted into the ocean and a cool breeze blew over the water. Droplets of sea water met her skin, a mist of salty spray cooled her hot skin and made her lips feel dry. As night fell the air became colder and provided relief to her nearly burned skin.

Jack lit a fire and sat by it, drinking rum. Elizabeth held the bottle in her hand tight, debating how much she would have to drink to convince him that she was as drunk as he was. She wouldn't mind a little relief from the situation, she was on edge and it was doing her no good. Still, she wanted enough of her wits about her to work the truth out of Jack and remember it the next day. She quietly emptied a decent portion of the rum into the sand beneath the palm trees before gingerly taking a sip, wincing, and joining Jack at the fire.

The first hour or so was admittedly fun, but got her nowhere. It wasn't until collapsing onto the sand beside him that he began to open up. Jack spoke of freedom, of everything Elizabeth dreamt pirate life to be. She was lulled into a calmness by his somewhat slurred words. She eyed the bottle in his hand. It was nowhere near empty. She figured his tolerance would be incredibly high by now, and guessed that the effects were more related to the excuse the drink gave to relax and open up than actual intoxication. She wondered if he gathered the same about her.

Elizabeth shifted in the sand. Distance from the fire felt cold after getting used to the heat. The missing warmth was more than made up for when Jack's skin met hers. The intensity of his touch, of his presence, made her shiver. He mistook this as a sign of her being cold and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her in close. Or maybe he knew she wasn't cold at all.

Damn. The more she thought about it the more she believed that he knew exactly how she felt about him. He was good at reading her.

_No, he's good at reading everyone. He'd have an equal shot at Will._

She was joking to herself but if certain rumors were true he actually might. She imagined Jack flirting shamelessly with Will and couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought, every exchange between the two now aroused more than her curiosity. There was so much she wanted to ask him, but at the same time she didn't want to speak at all.

She tilted her head to face him. He looked out at the dark sea, his deep brown eyes were more focused than would be expected after the rum. Ever so slightly she moved closer, nestling her head against his chest and closing her eyes for a brief moment.

Her eyelashes tickled his bare skin, breaking his brief trance. Jack looked down at the woman laying with him, her hand tentatively moving onto his chest. Without thinking he stroked her hair, moving it away from her face. She met his gaze.

"Jack..."

He looked intently, but said nothing.

She moved upright, her heavily lidded eyes never breaking away from his. She couldn't find the right words. She couldn't bring herself to ask him a thing. Her heart pounded, she worked up the courage to speak but instead found herself moving in and kissing him. In a split second she decided that they could talk any time, but a chance like this was rare. And she wanted it so terribly it hurt.

The kiss was abrupt, but felt agonizingly slow. When she pulled away she still held the taste of him on her tongue. Salt from sweat and the ocean, apples, and rum. Very strong rum, and surprisingly she found that she liked it. So much so that she threw herself into the second kiss.

The kiss was deep, she felt it throughout her body. It lit up every nerve and made the blood rushing through her veins feel pleasantly warm. It was dizzying, so much more intense than she'd imagined.

She opened her mouth and drew in a shaky breath in an attempt to bring him in closer to her. Between her chest heaving with each breath, her open mouth, and Elizabeth's intense brown eyes Jack found himself unable to resist. He grabbed her, cupping her face, and kissed her roughly. She eagerly pushed herself into him, moving her body against his and sucking his tongue.

Her perky breasts rubbed against his bare chest, nipples hard beneath the rough fabric of her bodice. Jacks hands trailed down from her golden hair and onto her neck. His fingertips grazed her neck and traced her collarbone before resting on her shoulder. He was so close to where she wanted him she could hardly stand it. Elizabeth moved up higher on her knees, trying to get his hands on her. She was frustrated with the layers of clothing between them.

As much as he would've loved to tease her a bit more Jack's own desire was too strong to ignore. He slipped a hand in the front of her bodice and cupped her breast, small and soft in his hand. Her nipples hardened at the slightest touch and she felt the effect all the way down to her already throbbing clitoris. He traced circles around them and lightly pinched them, his cock responding to the softness of her skin and the quiet way she moaned into his mouth while they kissed.

Elizabeth's hands began to move too, palms and fingertips tracing his exposed chest and pushing away the fabric that covered the rest of him. Her heartbeat accelerated to the point where she felt she could explode. She couldn't move fast enough, couldn't remove the fabric between them fast enough. Once Jack's shirt was out of the way she pulled back and lifted her bodice. The air felt cool again now that their contact had been broken. She pulled it off and dropped it on the sand beside her. She knelt in front of him completely bare, eager to see all of him as well.

Jack took in the sight of her, her form was slender but with slight, soft, and unmistakably feminine curves. He enjoyed the company of men well enough, but it had been too long since he'd viewed the female form in all its glory. His body responded to the sight of her faster than it had to anyone in a good amount of time.

Elizabeth leaned forward, moving on all fours to reach him again. She crawled onto his lap and kissed him again, all the while tugging his remaining clothing loose. Her breasts pressed against him, her skin impossibly soft. Her kisses grew hungrier and more desperate. She only paused when she had managed to strip off Jack's clothes, leaving him leaning beneath her, propped up on his elbows with his arms resting at his sides.

She breathlessly took in the sight of him. His head was tilted back, the light of the fire perfectly highlighting his jawline and his deep brown eyes, which were still  fixed on her. Her gaze lowered to the muscles and slim trail of hair on his abdomen, leading downwards. Her cheeks flushed as she looked at his hardening cock, she bit her lip and looked away, a bit overwhelmed with excitement. When she looked back he was smiling with an eyebrow raised.

"Not feeling shy now, are we?"

It wasn't intended as one, but she took that as a challenge. She moved in close to him again, refusing to break eye contact until she kissed him, biting his lower lip and allowing her hands to trail from his chest downwards. She exhaled shakily and wrapped her hand tight around his cock, slowly teasing it. Her thumb circled the tip gently. He closed his eyes and groaned. She took it as a hint to move faster, and the breathless way he swore as she did confirmed that she was moving in the right direction. Elizabeth felt her inner thighs grow slick as she watched the effect she had on him. Her desire pushed her to rush faster and she lowered her head to his lap. She felt so ready to take him every way she could. She relaxed her throat and took his long, thick cock as far as she could manage. She moaned as she did, the vibrations effecting him more than she knew. Elizabeth had barely gotten started, imitating moves she'd secretly read in erotica, before Jack muttered for her to wait and grabbed her hand and held her head.

"I really... _really_ hate to stop you here, love, but we don't want the evening over just yet. Savvy?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but he gripped her hips and spread her thighs, repositioning himself so that his mouth was beneath her. He coaxed her to lower herself and, still gripping her tight, moved his mouth to meet her sex. His tongue slipped between her lips, running across her clitoris and causing her to gasp without warning. Jack flattened his tongue and ran it along her again, slower this time. Elizabeth leaned into him, moaning, head tilted back. He sucked her clit and slid two fingers inside of her, motioning them inwards. The wetness between her legs and her shocked gasps caused his cock to twitch. He ached to thrust into her, but focused on her first. Her legs trembled and she fell onto all fours, Jack still expertly sucking and teasing and rubbing just the right spots to drive her wild. She thrusted against him, grinding and moaning.

She was dizzyingly close when Jack shifted positions again, lowering her so that they were face to face. He kissed her and she tasted herself on him, something she found aroused her more than she ever thought such a thing would. Their bodies aligned, he began to grind himself against her. Elizabeth moved with him, her hips thrusting forward and back. Once he was wet enough he gently moved the tip just inside of her.

She'd heard that the first time would hurt and that she'd have to force herself through it. She braced herself for the pain, her muscles tensed up and her body stiff. He whispered for her to relax and his hands encouraged her body to listen. He rolled her onto her back, pinning her. She arched towards him, hands pulling him close. Her breath hitched as he slid in. She was unable to make a sound and her mind couldn't keep up with the sensations in her body. His cock thrusted against her in just the right spot and she shuddered with ragged gasps. His movement was agonizingly slow, he was barely inside and she wanted to take the full length of him. She needed to feel him deep inside. Elizabeth thrusted her hips upward before wrapping her legs around him and pulling him in. Her hands traveled from his scarred chest to his back and she dug her nails into his skin. He swore under his breath when she took control, rolling her hips and starting to moan. He was completely taken by her. Elizabeth fully took charge and mounted him again, hands pressed down on him, pinning him the way he had her.

She swore and lowered herself all the way onto his throbbing cock, crying out as she did. She rode him, desperately and impatiently. The sensation was blinding. Each breath was ragged and punctuated by a moan. She couldn't help it, she was right on the edge and he kept her there. She writhed and bucked against him, desperate for release.

"Say my name." Jack said between heavy gasps.

_What an egotistical...no I won't._

But then his tongue was on her neck and he was working his way down towards her breasts again. His hand was between her wet thighs, fingers moving in closer until they lightly grazed her lips, separating them and circling her clit. A few gentle touches and several more rough ones were all it took to change her mind. While he traced the tip of her hard, wet clitoris she began to call out his name. He moved faster, stroking her and circling just the right spots to make her moan.

Her vision blurred. The stars in the night sky stretched out into long slivers of light. The gentle breeze cooled her hot skin enough to make her shiver. She inhaled deeply, drinking in the salty air with each breath. Phantom waves crashed over her body and with her eyes closed she felt like she was still in the ocean. Elizabeth was somewhere between sinking and floating, lost in paradise. She surrendered to the feeling, breathing in loud gasps and finally moaning softly when she came. Her tired muscles and numb limbs rested on the sand and her tired eyelids fluttered closed.

He was beside her, feeling the exact same way, but not for the first time.

"Am I your first then, love?"

  
"First man? Yes."

  
"No. First pirate."

  
She laughed.

  
"Not even Will?"

  
"Will's not-"

  
"A man? No he is, I made the mistake of thinking he was a eunuch too, but he certainly proved me wrong. It turns out he is _quite_ -" Jack stopped when he realized he'd said too much and changed the subject. "So I'm your first man, eh? Does that mean you've been with women?"

"What do you mean? Will's quite what...Are you joking?" She eyed him, his expression seemed more guilty than playful although she could never be too certain with Jack.

"You and Will? I knew it I _knew_ that- what happened between you two?" She continued. 

  
"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

  
"Be serious, Jack."

  
"I am."

  
She sighed. "One woman, not multiple women. We were best friends as adolescents and felt naturally curious." She stated it matter of factly, hoping to take away some of the impact of her admission. "Satisfied?" 

  
"At the moment?" 

There was that smile, crooked and mischievous, but genuine, reaching his eyes.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked impatiently. 

That knowing smirk of his. She'd never known anyone else who smirked as often as he did. She'd never known anyone who looked so attractive wearing a devilish smirk either.

"You ever heard of a place called Tortuga?"

The story that followed was both hard to believe and yet certainly probable. Jack fell asleep soon after mumbling his story of Tortuga, Will, and something about leverage. It gave Elizabeth a lot to think about, but the sun would be up soon and she had an escape plan to carry out.

She had been Jack's tool for escape once, now he could return the favor.

And after all was said and done at the end of the day, and the beginning of the next one, she truly wasn't sorry that the rum was gone.


End file.
